jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
All Of The Lights Cover
JackWorthyToppMartian (JWTM)'s "All Of The Lights Cover" is the fifth track/2015 single off his first mixtape, Fast Kid Rapper. This song still features King Lyriq, Finesse J & Royalty. This song is copyright under the Eligible Class Records label. JWTM (as JoeySideFire) upgraded the hook by simply repeating, "don't be selfish" while Rihanna sings the original lyrics for the hook. This song will be in the movie, Excuses For Three Weeks. JWTM's remix surprisingly features the one and only, Ace Spade. Music video coming soon... Background coming soon... JWTM "All Of The Lights Cover" (feat. Various Artists) Lyrics Verse 1 (JWTM): Deported all of these hooligans back to the Savage Land, does that make me one? Don't push your luck No apologies accepted if you try to bite my style, now your breakfast that I've prepared way too perfect Played my song like its Django, hits you harder than a motherfucking stampede, ohh bet though, nigga! How many times did Paris had to sacrifice against Iris, truth or dare me but all you'll seek is vengeance They should have never messed with Paris in the first place, that's the worst case, now it's 3rd base Superheroes can't save everybody especially when there's to much to be handled in times like crisis Can't run the campaign with my shoes untied cause the truth will fall out to these thieves that shine Blaze hardcore at the end of these speeches as a guided light to the world, gotta explain the thesis Y'all enemies can't touch me when I'm on a roll cause I actually have the heart of a cactus, match lit You could try to reach my peak but you'll never find me if you haven't searched, only it gets much worse Think I'll feel better if I'm struck by lightning and told by my parents that I should be frightening? Cursed now cause your brainfroze like ice cream? Not my fault that I tried to stop the fight scene There's no light at the end of the tunnel right now, can somebody help me find the way? Been hiding in the dark for too long, time to show my true colors turning way too airborne Promise i'll come back to save your soul so wait for me a while, i'm ashamed and feel so cold Land of the riches, of course that's what i'm told if you felt the same way, run to the pot of gold Hook (Rihanna, Slice Scilla & JWTM): Rihanna: Turn up the lights in here, baby Extra bright I want y'all to see this Turn up the lights in here, baby You know what I mean Want you to see everything Want to see all of the lights Slice Scilla & JWTM: be (x7) selfish be (x4) selfish Verse 2 (Finesse J): coming soon... Hook (Rihanna, Slice Scilla, JWTM & Tonio) Rihanna & Slice Scilla: Turn up the lights in here, baby Extra bright i want y'all to see this Turn up the lights in here, baby You know what i mean Want you to see everything Want to see all of the lights JWTM & Tonio: be (x7) selfish be (x4) selfish Verse 3 (JWTM & Kyle Lewis): JWTM: Never cross this path of righteousness Sincerely yours, the true activists (Tell em, man!) How does two people become the gods of rich? Who had ever thought that it'll come down to this? Access denied, to your syndicate syndrome Just like the truth at the dome that you stutter Stop covering it all up with the butter Enough is enough, don't be selfish my brother..... Kyle Lewis: Hook (Rihanna, Slice Scilla & JWTM) Rihanna: Turn up the lights in here, baby Extra bright i want y'all to see this Turn up the lights in here, baby You know what i mean Want you to see everything Want to see all of the lights Slice Scilla & JWTM: be (x7) selfish be (x4) selfish Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:First Mixtape Songs